If thats okay with you?
by CowleyBoo
Summary: All Skylar has ever wanted was to seep into the background. But after she meets 4 other students they share something beyond friendship that travels along with them during their stay at Hogwarts. She never expected to catch his eye though...
1. Chapter 1

**Please excuse my bad spelling/grammar/anything else that bothers you. I did go back and check, multiple times, but there may be some mistakes in here still :L**

**Unfortunetly I do not own anything Harry Potter I only get the Joy of owning my wonderful OCs. **

**But anyway enough from me, I'll speak more here in the later chapters but for now...**

**Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time in Skylar's life that she had felt smaller than everyone else, but something about the way she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes craning her neck to see above crowds made her feel smaller than usual. All around her the sounds of excited whispers and shuffling feet echoed in the vast hall not giving any real hints as to what was happening around her. Rather than looking forward to her first day at Hogwarts, a place her new friends had not stopped chatting excitedly about all the way here, she found she was only getting more and more irritated, making her fidgity and agitated instead.<p>

Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves she focused solely on the sea of black robes that surrounded her and not the four tables full of gossiping students looking over the first years with something akin to hunger. To Skylar it looked asif they were picking out the best ones and hoping that they would end up in their house. _How ghastly_ she thought bitterly crossing her arms over her cheat with a humph.

Its not like the young girl hadn't given any thought on which house she would like to be placed in, she had, but she wanted to be accepted and here she was being silently judged by every single person in the room. Wasn't Hogwarts supposed to be a place of acceptence? Of friendship and belonging? Right in this moment Skylar didn't feel any of this, and that was what worried her the most.

Through the haze and noise in the great hall Skylar could vaugley make out the sound of a song. Watching the children around her she could see the look of wonder that sat atop their faces as they watched something directly in front of them. Cursing her shortness once more she decided to listen to the whispers that circulated around her hoping to learn what was happening that way. _"My brother told me that the sorting hat sings, I never believed him. I simply thought it was him playing another joke on me"_ One whisper, louder than the rest, caught Skylar's attention making her furrow her eyebrows in confusion. A singing hat? Surely not.

Once again her gaze sought out the ceiling that had a magical illusion to make it look like the evening sky, stars and all. The ceiling was invisible behind it making it seem asif the roof realy was open and the wonderful view real. If such a beautiful thing as that was possible then who was she to know what else could be real? Maybe even a singing hat.

The sudden onslaught of clapping brings Skylar's thoughts racing to a violent end. Her head snaps forwards quickly making her head spin slightly as she tries desperately gain some of her composure.

"when I call your name" the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall boomed through the applause instantly silencing it "you will sit on the stool and be sorted by the hat"

Skylar couldn't help but giggle to herself, attracting some dirty looks in the process, so there really was such thing as a hat that sings. Covering her mouth with her hand to stiffle the giggles she shifts her eyes downward slightly embaressed at her sudden outburst. Why did she always do this to herself? Make an absalute fool of herself, branding herself a freak. It wasn't even the first day and already she was averting her eyes of snide glares aimed in her direction.

"Skylar Agernet" she jerks stiff as a board as her name is called her whole body acting asif it is made of stone, refusing to move an inch. Forcing her numb feet to move a step proves to be a task but she takes another and soon she finds herself moving more quicker and more assured. Whispers follow her like a ripple in the water giving her more motivation to get towards the sagging piece of cloth that had just become available in her sights. _"its the girl who was afraid of the water-" "-refused to go near the boats-" "-never seen such a wimp before-"_ tears sting in the corner of her eyes as she holds her head high pretending not to hear them.

Oh what a fool she had been, she needn't have worried about that outburst of laughter earlier apparently the damage had already been done. Everything had been fine-_better than fine_- until she had seen the water, the black water under the night sky. Skylar hated water at night with a passion, anything could be under that water and she'd be none the wiser. Maybe bursting into tears clutching to that friendly giant Hagrid wasn't really helping the whole situation but going on the carraiges up the castle with the head boy and girl instead of the flimsy wooden boats felt totally worth the humiliation to her. At the time. _Now_ though, she was suffering.

When she was 6 her father had taken her mother, her brother and herself fishing; something he had picked up during a buisness trip to the muggle world. At first it had been the best day of her life, the bright sun, the clear blue water even the fact that her father was terrible at it could not ruin the mood. But when things seem to be perfect they very rarely are and so when Skylar saw the large object glide past the boat under the water she should have known. Before she could blink it had lept from the shimmering water and latched onto her mother. That was the last time anyone had seen her alive and now she refused to go near a large body of water.

Totally understandable really.

Hedging her way through the last of the crowd she flies up the steps desperate to get this over with; the first to the hat the easiest for everone else to forget.

McGonagall smiles kindly at her clutching a scroll in one hand and the sagging piece of cloth in the other. Once firmly sat on the stool the hat is placed on her head totally covering her eyes.

"_Another_ Agernet huh?" Skylar flinched slightly. Of course, the talking and singing hat would talk. Clearly she just wasn't thinking straight today. "you know your brother was is quite a handful"

Skylar snorts her eyes instantly locking onto those of her brother's sat at the far end of the Hufflepuff table. _Oh I quite agree_ she thinks eagerly _but I love him anyway_

"Clearly but I guess someone has to. Your not like him your much more, calm and in control" she smiles to herself "very polite too"

All the worrying about which house she would be placed in swiftly left her mind. The hat on her head had been sorting people for years, it had even sorted her _brother._ Skylar knew she was in the skilled hands, the hat knew what it was doing.

"I'm flattered my dear but are you sure you have no preferences?" she shakes her head, no "Hmm you really don't want to make my job easy do you?"

Skylar gulp down any last remaints of fear as she realises the decision was close at hand. Just a few more seconds and-

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

The first one to their feet at said table was her brother clapping proudly, a huge smile on his face. A smile similar appears on her own face as she hops down from the stool and dances her way over to the table. Instantly shes met with _"Welcome to Hufflepuff_" and _"congratulations"_ as people pat her on the back the smile never once leaving her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a look into Skylar's personality and how she and her friends became just that. **

**I own nothing except my OCs. The wonderful song used in the story belongs to 'Metric', please do look it up its called Black Sheep.**

**Please do Review I want to know what you think :D**

* * *

><p>The leaves had long since turned golden and fallen from the trees leaving them bare and looming. A heavy layer of fresh snow sat atop the ground twinkling in the morning light. Christmas was near and Hogwarts was, despite all its problems, getting into the festive spirit. With all the strange things that had been occuring over the past few months Skylar had spent most of her time hiding within the library walls. She didn't feel as safe as she should have, but she was never going to admit that. Especially to Vincent. If her brother even got a whiff of her fear he would ship her off home before she could say <em>moaning Mrytle<em>.

So once again on this particular day in mid November Skylar found herself lost in her studies, well hidden amongst the dusty book shelves. The teachers were becoming more lenient on the _'only allowed to class and back'_ rule adding the library and other educational places onto the list, which Skylar was oh so grateful for. There was only so much she was willing to be stuck in the common room for and as far as she was concerned it had all been used up.

Then there was the constant talk of _Harry Potter._ The second years, ones who were in the same year as him, could only sit around the yellow armchairs gossiping like old grannies all day and night. Oh yes she was thrilled to learn that she was going to the same school as Harry Potter but even her brother, who was himself a second year with Harry, did not constantly babble on and on about the boy. She knew more about Harry's eating habbits than she did her favourite book, and that was saying something.

With a sigh Skylar closes the book she wasn't acctually reading anymore and decides to head towards the music room. What she could do with, she decides, is to let her emotions flow through her music. Skylar always did find it ironic how her father owned one of the many big wizarding music labels and she was so talented music wise, her brother however was _not_ as lucky. Constantly surrounded by musical objects and the many different sounds throughout her childhood had made music her comfort, especially times like now when she was away from home and missing her father so much.

Slipping silently into the room she smiles at the sight of the four pupils already sat in there. Despite the fact none of them had ever spoken personally they were all in the same year and always seemed to be in this room, so by this they had formed a somewhat civil companionship all through their shared love of music. It was what always brought the smile to Skylar's face.

The gramaphone placed in a corner of the classroom played away as the 5 students sat around, minds wandering. The first thing Skylar noticed however was the fact it was one of the many records her father had produced; a band called Metric loved both in the wizarding world and had even broken through into the muggle world. That was the main reason her father was always visiting the muggle world, to produce records in their realm. Her father is the only record producer to manage in both worlds which makes him even more popular and in demand.

Rory Gladstein, a extremely tall Ravenclaw, sat nearest to the music player his feet propped up on the desk with a guitar sat in his lap. Every once in a while he would strum a chord along with the music, his fingers gliding over the strings. In these moments he would bend his blond head over the guitar and close his eyes, hiding the shining grey from the world. Then there was the two Slytherin girls. Audery Jamerson, a fiesty red head who was one of the best drummers Skylar had ever had the priverlage of hearing, and Lucile Bear, her bobbed ebony hair swishes and dances around as she plays her bass reacting to her movements. Although they were in Slytherin Skylar couldn't dislike them, they could be bitchy but at the same time they were compasionate and so far had never given reason for the young girl to hate them. What seemed even stranger to Skylar though was the fact that a Gryffindor, Hugh Blackthorn, did not seem to uphold the rivalry between the two houses that everyone else seemed to, he always smiled at the two girls and he even sat near them. He comes in everyday with his raven hair hinting dark blue in the suns rays, his signiture white streak always gleaming. Many people call him Keys due to the fact his hair matched that of keyboard keys, his preferred instrument.

The Slytherin girls sat to one side of the classroom talking disaprovingly about the latest fight that had happened between Draco and Harry, with Hugh shrugging his shoulders whenever they asked him what he thought about the situation. The room itself was warm which instantly loosend the stress and worry from Skylar's shoulders. Feeling at home instantly she sat down at her usual desk pulling out the ratty notebook in which she wrote her lyrics in. She was so absorbed in her task she missed the song on the Gramophone changing.

A single consistent tap brought her attention back into the room as she realised that it was Audery doing the tapping along with the beat of the new song. Seconds later Rory started strumming on the strings in perfect time with the beat and involuntry Skylar's head started to bop. With a shared smile each teen shot up and sped off to their respective instruments instantly meshing together the music overpowering that coming from the gramaphone. Before Skylar knew what was happening she had flipped the music player off with a swish of her wand and the words of the song slipped out of her mouth

_"Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when _

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end _

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend _

_You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again_

_i'll send you my love on a wire Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls away, ooo From you" _without her knowing it she had climbed up onto a table and was dancing as the words effortlessly slipped from her mouth. She felt her dark chocolate curls slip from the band that was holding it in a lose bun and fall to rest down just beyond her shoulders then to fly of and around as she continues her dancing.

_"Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage _

_Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outerspace _

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend _

_You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick, the past again_

_I'll send you my love on a wire Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls a way, oo Mechanical bull, the number one _

_You'll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride, pulls away, oooh from you_" As the final chords are strumed and silence settles on the room again Skylar feels a shift, asif by bringing their musical gifts together had changed their friendship status automatically. Blushing profoundly when she realises shes still stood on the table she bends down so she can slip off the table quickly but stumbles in her haste and lands on the floor with a thud as someone starts clapping enthusiastically from behind. A strong hand grabs her upper arm and hauls her to her feet, she smiles her thanks to Rory before turning to their guest, Filius Flitwick stood in the open doorway a huge smile on his face.  
>"That was wonderous!" he says eagerly "how could I have not known about your band before now?"<p>

"thats because we arn't actually a band sir" Hugh says with a shrug "were just aquaintences"

"Well whats stopping you from becoming a band?" Filius persists "your destined to play together!".

A final piece of the puzzel clicked into place as Skylar realised what that shift was, it did indeed feel like they were meant to play together and by doing so they all realised what they were missing in their lives. Skylar just couldn't condem how empty her life felt up until this point. Sure she has friends in her house but somehow these 4 people seemed to be what shes always wanted; friends who she actually wants to be around, friends who won't constantly babble on about Harry Potter. She looks around meeting the eyes of the other teens, her new friends, as she sees the same shift in each of their eyes. Is it destiny that brought them all to this room all the time? Or more simple luck?

Skylar settles for the fact that she'll never know the truth behind the matter but smiles as she clasps Rory's hand in one of her own and Audery's in the other hand and squeezes. Glancing to her right then her left she sees that the others have done the same which only makes her smile more genuiene.

"Nothing" she says finally "absolutely nothing".

* * *

><p><strong>So a Hogwarts school band. This is loosly an idea from Lemonade Mouth, you know the how they played together then poof band+friendship. <strong>

**Next up Skylar's second year at Hogwarts, shes stuck at school for christmas where she has an interesting encounter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know this is very out of character for Draco but there is a reason behind that and he still is the evil little boy we know and love, just not around Skylar. So don't kill me please :')**

**I own nothing Harry Potter I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>A year later and Spellcaster was flying. Skylar had taken the band to see her father during their summer holidays and much to her delight he had loved them, she had never felt as happy as she had in that moment surrounded by her new friends. Filius had at some point become their manager although no one could say when the change was made from teacher into the go to man. It had just happened without any of them realisisng, not that anyone was bothered he really knew what he was doing and had really helped them.<p>

Skylar wasn't sure though what to make of the fact that her father had said he wasn't going to produce any albums for them until they had finnished school though, she was grateful for the fact that at least everyone agreed with his decision but why was her father so set on the fact?

Something that had not changed in a year, however was her size. Oh she had grown a couple of inches but so had everyone else. Despite the fact she could just about reach a shelf higher on the library book cases everyone still seemed to tower over her. Like right that moment there was a book on transfiguration that she really needed to help with her homework right in the middle of the 6th shelf, a shelf above that she could reach. Skylar pushed up onto her tip toes again stretching her arm up as high as she could until her toes ached with the effort forcing her to plant her feet firmly on the ground once more. Just proof that she was still too short. Glaring up at the particular book with her eyes narrowed she searches desperately through her seriously limited knowledge of spells to find one that could help her with her current situation. Coming up blank she growls in frustration cursing her shortness. How was she supposed to get it now?

Out of nowhwere a pale arm reaches up past her head to said book she was herself reaching for. The person reaches the shelf with no effort easily pulling the book down and they hold it out in front of her. With a smile she accepts the offering "thank you so mu-" as she turns to thank the personally properly her body stops suddenly with a violent jerk at the sight of Draco Malfoy smiling down at her, his arm still placed in its sling. For a second all she can do is blink at the boy her mouth agape. Draco Malfoy willingly helped her?

"your welcome" his smile turns into a smirk "its such a shame to see such a pretty young lady struggling. I couldn't just stand by and watch"

Skylar scoffs clutching the book tighter to her chest asif it is a life raft keeping her afloat "You don't mean that and your charms are not going to work on me"

"Then why did I help?" Draco aks leaning against the bookcase carefully sheilding his right arm in the sling

"I don't know but your Draco Malfoy, you don't do anything without a motive behind it" Skylar says with a shrug. She hated being blunt,and judging people before she really knew them, but any sane person could realise that Draco Malfoy was manipulative and snide, Skylar outright refused to be his next victim.

"Oh really?" Draco's grey eyes narrow whilst his voice starts getting louder as he carries on talking "what makes you know me better than anyone else?" Skylar feels the heat creep into her face as she looks down at her feet instead of into Draco's hurt grey eyes. Her stomach starts doing flip flops due to her guilt and shame. Skylar should know better than that, underneath every persons outer exteriour there is another person, one in which they hide from the world. Draco has one of those too and she judged him too quickly.

She feels his presence looming over her before she feels herself being pushed backwards against the shelf. She closes her eyes and tucks her head in desperately trying to hold her fear in check. Draco keeps pressing himself closer until his face is only mere centimetres away from her own causing a spike in Skylar's breathing, her heart beating a mile a minute echoing in her ears. "Is it so bad I just wanted to help you?" his voice breaks losing all anger and conviction and instead leaving it sounding lost and tired. Skylar opens her eyes and looks up not being able to cope with the pain in his voice, the tone does something funny to her heart. Something scary, something she doesn't like.

"I'm so sorry" she whispers. Draco practically jumps backwards asif Skylar had suddenly burst into flames, his eyes wide as they take Skylar in. She can't move as shock weighs her body down, a white knuckled grip on the shelf behind her. The sudden silence stretched between the two heightening the awkwardness and making it tense. After what felt like hours but in reality was a matter of minutes Skylar decides enough is enough and she needs to break the never ending silence "Thank you for getting the book down, really, I appreciate it"

The corner of his lips twitch, a tease of what an actual smile would be like "it was cute watching you try to get the book down"

A smile creeps onto her own face "Don't be offended if I say I found it annoying rather than cute"

"I can see why you would" the honest smile on his face lights it up making him seem a whole different person. Skylar once again feels the shame for judging the boy so quickly, you can't just go by what she had heard from the other students you have to learn it for yourself. Skylar was determind to stick by that principle from this point onwards.

Skylar slides against the bookcase until she was sat firmly on the floor, legs stretched out in front. Looking up she realises Draco is still standing looking awkward and out of place. A laugh escapes her mouth catching his attention "care to join me?" she asks between laughs patting the spot on the ground next to herself. After looking down at her asif considering her offer, or just her in general, he hesitantly edges towards her and slowly lowers himself down next to her.

After a moment the frown on his face disappears to be replaced by a smirk "What are you smiling at?"

"you." Skylar's eyebrows shoot up in surprise "I just came in here to hide from Pansy and her doting on me and I find you"  
>Ignoring the blush and her increased heart rate Skylar turns to face him "because of your arm?"<p>

He turns away and rests his head against the shelf behind him, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips "Yes, then there is the fact that she constanly following us. It gets very annoying very quickly"

"I've never liked Pansy" Skylar says honestly. They raspe back into silence but this time the silence is comfortable and Skylar finds herself enjoying the company of Draco, something she would never have guessed before this day. "Draco, why are you telling me these things? I mean we've just met and your telling me private things"

Draco turns his head his storm grey eyes seacrhing hers "I'm not sure, I feel like I can trust you." he shakes his head his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "I'm not talking like myself"

Before shes realised whats shes done Skylar has reached out her hand to rest on Draco's arm "You can trust me"

He smirks "knew it". Skylar feigns annoyance takes back her hand and smacks him lightly on the arm. Simultaneoulsy they burst out laughing. It only lasts for a second until something seems to click inside Draco's head "Hang on a second, I don't even know your name"

Skylar stops laughing instanly "Your right, we've been talking all this time and you don't even know my name"

"Well I'll start" he holds his hand out for her to shake "I'm Draco Malfoy"

She grips the hand, feeling his large one envelop her smaller one "Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Skylar!" a familiar voice echoes through the library "You in here?". She winces realising that if Audery has come looking for her shes late for the last band practice before everyone goes home for christmas.

"Merlin" she hisses under her breath scrambling so she is once again stood up "I'm coming!" Running to the end of the row clutches the Transfiguration book tight to her chest determind not to lose it after every thing shes been through to get it. At the end of the row she stops abruptly spinning around her gaze instantly finding Draco's "I'm sorry that was so rude of me, I'll see you around Draco"

Before he can reply shes gone darting through the bookcases until she finds Audrey stood in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently. Skylar winces again but doesn't stop, instead as she runs past the girl graps her arm pulling her along with her. A carefree laugh escapes both of the girls lips as they dart down the corridors right to the room where it all began.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how is the band getting along?" Cedric whispers across to Skylar at dinner that night. Her brother who was sat next to Cedric, their cousin who was two years older than Vincent, instantly turned his head towards their conversation forgetting all about the one he was previously engaged in.

"Be careful Ced, they don't want to tell people about it until they finnish school" Skylar smiles reasuringly at her brother in an effort to calm him down

"I think its good hes checking on me" she turned her smile towards her cousin "and its going alot better than I thought it would be"

"I'm glad to hear it" Cedric flashes his award winning smile his eyes instantly finding Cho Chang, a girl he had admitted to crushing on "So I heard you two are staying here over christmas, how come?"

Vincent puts down his fork looking right at Cedric waiting until he gained his full attention "Dads on business in the muggle world for the whole holiday, we don't like going there its so different and so scary"

"You _opted_ to stay here?" he says eyes wide "wow, is the muggle world really that different to ours?"

"yes, not in a bad way its just-unsettling how much we don't know and sometimes it can be too overwhelming" Skylar says with a shudder. All 3 burst out laughing until Cedric spots something over Skylar's shoulder that makes him stop, his jaw locked. Puzzled she looks over to her brother who shrugs his shoulders showing he has no idea whats upset their cousin either. Skylar follows Cedric line of sight until she spots Harry Potter smiling at Cho, and her smiling back. Skylar grimaces anger stirring in her stomach aimed at Harry in defence of her cousin. How horrid it must be to see such a thing.

Cedric shoots up from the bench sending it scraping against the stone floor, silence rings at the Hufflepuff table as their eyes follow Cedric as he stalks out of the hall. Skylar and Vincent shoot up themselves and yell for him to come back, if anything his stride gets faster and it draws more attention to his retreating figure. Both teens sink back into their seats in defeat, the situation far from over. Vincent clenches and un-clenches his fist on the table as he glares daggers at the gryffindor boy. Skylar glances back a few times, enough to notice the flirting continued, before she couldn't stand it anymore and refused to glance back again for fear of becoming mad herself. "would you get all defensive like this" Skylar speaks up eventually killing the tense silence between her sibling and herself "if a boy did this to me?"

If anything the clenching of his fists seemed to get faster, his emereld eyes narrowing "Yes, oh Merlin help the boy that dare do this to you" Some of the anger lifts from her chest at her brothers obvious caring.

She reaches her hand across to grip his currently clenched fist squeezing it in attempt to comfort him "Cedric is a big boy Vinny, he can fight his own battles"

"I have no doubt about that" Vincent says with a chuckle "we are on the quidditch team together remember?"

"How could I forget?" Skylar says smiling honestly at the sight of her brother laughing "I am your number one fan, some could argue your only fan"

He rolls his eyes "oh haha your so funny"

"_psst_!" Skylar peers around until her eyes settle on Rory at the table next to theirs, his eyes wide and slightly panicked "_psst_ Skylar"

"What?" she whispers not sure wheather it was acctually required of her or not "Draco Malfoy was just staring at you for ages" Skylar's heart stopped. They had never said it but somehow they both came to the understanding that they wouldn't mention the other to their friends out of fear, a secret friendship. It was all rather exciting really.

"Oh really?" she says as non chalantly as she can manage "must be because of the whole Cedric incident, I did yell pretty loudly" Rory seems to consider this for a moment before nodding and turning back to his meal. Skylar lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiles, what she hoped was, reasuringly over at her brother. He stares quizedly at her asif trying to gauge the truth behind her words but a sudden giggle from the Ravenclaw table next to theirs caught both students attentions before Vincent can say anything on the matter, Cho was flirting with Harry again. Skylar didn't know wheather to be greatful for the interuption taking her brothers attention or annoyed that once again that Cho was flirting completely oblivious to the broken heartd Hufflepuff's departure.

An even louder giggle sounds from Cho which appears to be the last stand for Skylar. She shoots upwards her legs shaking with adrenaline, Vincent and everyone of her band members appeared to have done the same thing gaining the attention of most of the students in the great hall. Not even a second later they all stalk away from the tables and march out of the great hall. Skylar was glad it wasn't just her family and herself upset. Her closest friends adored her brother and her cousin, especially Audery and Lucile, and so Skylar's battles became their battles. Even a silly little thing like being annoyed at a girl that Cedric likes flirting with Harry Potter.

Finally reaching the door at the end of the hall Vincent and herself meet up with the others sending them a greatful nod before pushing outside. Skylar breaths a sigh of relief hating that she was, even for a moment, the centre of attention. Even now she could practically feel Draco's gaze on her back. Skylar aknowleged that there were moments that being the centre of attention were fine but this was definetly not one of them.

"I better go check on Ced" her brother speaks up his gaze trained towards the Hufflepuff common room "You gonna be okay Sky?"

Gripping Audery's hand in a vice like grip she smiles "yeah, I'll be fine". He nods his hand squeezing her shoulder tight before jogging down the corridor in attempt to find their cousin. Skylar turns to her friends "thank you so much, you have no idea how much it hurts to see Cedric upset as he was". The group of friends gather in a group hug squeezing tight allowing all the negative emotions to seep away replaced by much more positive one filling her up leaving her feeling light as air "I love you guys".

* * *

><p>Two days into the christmas break and already Skylar wished that they were over. She missed her friends, their band, her cousin she even found herself missing the <em>classes<em>. Once she found herself too busy during a day to get everything done but now with full days to herself trapped inside Hogwarts castle she literally felt as time ticked on. It was positively frustrating!

Currently she sat at the Hufflepuff table in the great hall attempting to write down some new lyrics for a song she'd had stuck in her head. Her brother sat across from her studying the Daily Prophet intently. For as long as she could remember Vincent had wanted to become a jouranlist and had read the newspaper every morning without failure. Skylar was pretty sure he'd cry if he missed even a single one.

"What about _'If words paint a picture I betcha I can getcha yet'_" Skylar asks not looking up from her notebook. When she gets no reply to her question she looks up instantly angry "Vincent are you even listening to me?"

"hmmm, Oh sorry what?" he puts the paper down a sheepish look on his face.

Skylar narrows her eyes and huffs "_I said_ that I spent all last night making out with Draco Malfoy. Want another cup of tea?". That appeared to have gained his full attention his bright green eyes were scanning the hall for any sign of the offending boy. Skylar has to bite her lip to stop herself laughing. "He's not here, hes gone home for the holidays. I only said that to get your attention and it worked" she says smugly.

Vincent slumps in his seat the relief clearly plastered all over his face "so what did you really ask me?"

"it doesn't matter now" Skylar insists still forcing back her laughter "So whats up with Zacharias? I thought he'd be happy about making chaser"

"Yeah I did too" Vincent rests his forearms on the table and places his head atop of those "its been his dream since I made the team as a beater last year"

"Do you think it could be anything to do with the fact that your dating Susan?" Skylar shrugs at her brothers confused look "Hes your best friend, maybe he feels left out?" she pushes

Vincent stays quiet trying to make sense of what she had said "You know I never thought of that"

Skylar rolls her eyes "your a boy of course you never thought of that"

"Hey guys" Ernie Macmillan says sitting down next to Vincent, his bright smile lighting up the room "so have you heard Harry Potter's broom got destroyed by the whomping willow when he fell?"

Vincent snorts "serves the buggar right if you ask me"

"Vincent!"

"What? Cedric caught the snitch didn't he?" Vincent shrugs

"Yeah but without Zach scoring as much as he did and your brother here stopping the bludger from hitting him our dear captain would have been in the infirmary alongside Harry and we would have lost, again." Ernie says directly to her

"There really is no need to be so harsh though, those dementors had no right to be there. That could have been Cedric falling to his death! How would you feel then huh?"

Silence rings between the three before Vincent speaks up "Your right, I'm sorry"

"Vincent don't you have a letter to write to Zacharias?" Skylar says to him instead of replying to his previous comment.

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion before realisation hits him "your right, as always, so I'll see you at dinner later?" he asks whilst satnding up and collecting his things.

"Yeah, oh wait no I've got that project work with Filius remember?" Skylar says with emphasis hoping her brother gets the hint.

"Oh right" he holts in his tracks "I'll find you later okay?"

"you better do!" she yells after him. She turns to Ernie but before she can speak she sees a boy with bright blonde hair leaving the great hall. Before shes even realised it shes up and running calling a hasty "see you later!" over her shoulder.

Stepping through the door she stops stock still at who she spots leaning against the wall next to the doorframe a smug smile on his face. Draco Malfoy, minus his sling.

"Draco? But-but I thought you'd be going home for the holidays?" Skylar stumbles over her words due to shock

"Apparently not" he shrugs standing up and walking towards her the corner of his lip turned up slightly at the corner. "I got my sling taken off, again" he waves his hand in the air asif needing to prove what he said was true.

"Why did you have to have it put back on?" Skylar notices the blush as it creeps onto Draco's face

"Not here" he hisses grabbing onto her arm "come with me". And so she allows herself to be pulled along by a boy that only minutes ago her brother been ready to pummel, what would happen if someone saw them now? After several flights of stairs, multiple turns and at least 3 close calls Draco pulls them into an abandoned classroom locking the door behind. Once hes sure that the door is safe he turns to her his face redder than before.

"You know the last trip to Hogsmede?" Skylar nods, her brother himself had gone on said trip and bought her Christmas present flauting the fact constantly "well I-er-well Harry had an invisibility cloak on so we didn't see him when he attacked"

Skylar raises her eyebrow "I'll take it you fell on you injured arm again?"

He hangs his head in what appears to be shame "yeah, bloody hurt too"

"well you don't have to wear it anymore and thats all that matters now" she sits on one of the tables her legs swinging back and forth absently "So how come your here over Christmas?" they say at the same time causing the other to burst out in uncontrolable laughter.

"You first" Draco says a real smile on his face, his grey eyes shining

"My dads on a business trip for the whole holiday, my brother and I decided to stay here." She shrugs "We arn't that fond of the muggle world"

"Well my parents are in Europe somewhere trying to locate and old friend apparently" Draco frowns and Skylar finds herself missing the rare smile instantly "the details are fuzzy, I figured i'd better stay here than in Malfoy Manor by myself"

"_manor_? You live in a _Manor_?" Skylar's legs stop swinging as she sits staring open mouthed at the boy "I knew your family was rich but, _wow_"

"yeah, wow" he mumbles shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I have a plan!" Skylar can't bare the look on Draco's face any longer and has to act "why not take Pansy there, then you could lose her in one of the multiple corridors!"

Draco's lips twitch in the start of his rare smile his eyes softening as he looks up at her "You know just what to say to make me feel better"

"I'm flattered, now back to my plan-"

"No" Skylar stiffens at the abrupt and harsh interuption "I-I mean, _gosh_, I meant to say that you make me want to be a better person"

She lets her body relax smiling over at Draco "I have to go, seeing as were both stuck here over the holidays why don't we do stuff?"

"_Stuff_?" Draco's eyebrows furrow "What do you mean stuff?"

"Study, snowball fights you know, stuff" Skylar says with a chuckle

"Yeah, stuff, sounds like a plan"

"Good. See you around Draco" and with that she swings off the table and leaves the room her smile never leaving her face. She makes him want to be a better person? Why would he say something like that unless he meant it?

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the Christmas holidays they did indeed do "stuff" and much to Skylar's delight Draco smiled alot more than she had ever seen. Oh she wasn't naieve and thought that Draco was always going to be so fun and carefree but it was nice to think that he wasn't a nasty spiteful person to everyone else. Even if just for a moment.<p>

An even better suprise was the long silver necklace with a small golden snitch pendant on she recieved from Draco for Christmas. At first she was totally speachless simply standing with the box open in her hands, staring open mouthed down at it, but as she woke from her daze she threw her arms around Draco's neck and squeezed tight constantly whispering thank you. After a stunned second Draco had wrapped his own arms around her waist whispering "your welcome" in return. Skylar knew she had never hugged Draco before this point but something about it just felt so right.

Skylar knew for sure that Draco Malfoy was indeed not the person everyone else saw and a small part of her felt smug for being the only one in the whole world to know that. Even his stalker Pansy had never seen Draco like this.

But before either of them knew it the Christmas holidays were slowly drawing to a close and with it the time they spent together decreasing.


End file.
